Faking It
by tataalicat
Summary: Based off the episode 'Faking it'. Instead of Mike getting screamed at by their perp, its Jenny. Jenny doesn't speak Russian, but Gibbs does, and he's not happy.


**I'm back!**

**So I've been marathoning NCIS for three days, mostly seasons 3-5, and I just finally got back into my Jibbs ship. And I just had to write a fic. Not my best, but its getting me back in the writing game. **

**Based off the Episode 'Faking it.' Season 4 episode 4. This is set during the scene where Nikolai Punchenko is yelling in Russian at Mike Franks, telling him that hes a ded man, after Mike says he'll testify against him and Jenny decides thats enough for her to keep Nikolai in NCIS's custody. I thought it would be interesting if Nikolai was yelling at Jenny and not Franks. **

* * *

"Serious enough charges for you Director Shepard?"

Jenny glanced at Gibbs, who was staring at her from his seat at his desk, then to Nikolai Punchenko, who was currently being restrained by Tony and Ziva a few feet away.

"Take him back into custody, " She directed her attention Mr. Caver, the agent homeland security had sent over to retrieve , "I'm sorry Mr. Carver, NCIS is not through with this man."

He nodded, and said, "Homeland security looks forward to reviewing the files." The look on his face said otherwise.

The lawyer representing Nikolai stepped forward, obviously outraged at the event that just took place "This is an outrage! I strongly protest your departments treatment towards my client!" He yelled.

Just as Tony and Ziva started to take him away, Nikolai started yelling in his native tongue, "Kak vy smeyete , vy rasputnaya suka! Vy mertvaya zhenshchina!"

Ziva stopped in her tracks, very aware of what Nikolai had just said. Tony, Mike and Jenny however, were clueless.

"What did he say?" Mike asked Gibbs, who was visibly anger at the outburst.

"Something he's gonna regret here in a moment."

Without actually explaining what Nikolai had said, or even who it was directed to, he stood and rather calmly walked over to where Tony was standing, and moved him out of the way, and taking Nikolai by the arm.

"Ziva, go. I got this."

Ziva let go with a slight hesitation, very aware that Jenny would be asking what Nikolai had been saying, and Ziva didn't want to be the one to tell her.

The rest of the group could see even from where they were standing the painfully tight hold Gibbs had him in, which continued to raise the question same question.

What the hell did he say?

"Ziva," Jenny said, as Gibbs dragged Nikolai away, "Would you like to tell us who don't speak Russian what he said?"

Ziva looked to the elevator, where Gibbs was rather forcefully shoving Nikolai into the elevator.

"I do not believe Agent Gibbs wishes for you to know that Director."

Jenny crossed her arms, "Agent Gibbs may be your boss, but I'm his, and he doesn't decide that. I decide that for myself. I'm going to ask you once again Officer David, what did he say?"

Ziva sighed, "He was yelling at you."

Jenny nodded, "Well that much I gathered, care to elaborate on what exactly he had said?"

"Director Shepard I do not believe you would want everyone else in the room to know what he called you, and neither would Agent Gibbs, so I would be happy to tell you, in the privacy of your office." Without hesitation, Ziva turned on her heel and marched up the steps, obviously not wanting to her what Jenny would have to say.

Jenny, of course, didn't want to start more of a scene than there was already, so she quickly followed the mossad officer up the steps and into her office, telling Cynthia that she was not to be disturbed.

Once behind closed doors, Jenny spoke.

"Ziva, next time you disobey a direct order I-"

"His exact words were, 'how dare you, you slutty bitch! You are a dead woman!'."

Jenny was silent.

"And I did not believe that Gibbs would have wanted the bullpen to hear that. And neither would you, I imagine."

She made her way to her desk, and sat down with a sigh, "You may go Officer David. And when agents Gibbs returns, please tell him I want to see him."

In a very Gibbs like fashion, the door to her office opened before Ziva had a chance to respond.

Ziva of course took this as her cue to leave. On her way out the door however, Gibbs whispered something in her ear. Ziva nodded, and quickly headed out.

Then it was only them two.

"Jethro."

"Jen."

"Ziva translated Mr. Punchenko's words for me."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "And?"

Jenny leaned forward, resting both her elbows on top of some files. Her fingers laced together with her chin resting on them, "I don't know why got so worked up over it."

He shrugged, "He had no right to call you that, if anything, he should have been yelling at Mike. And a threat on your life isn't to be taken lightly, Director."

Both of them knew it was more than that.

"A threat made by a man in our custody, who quite obviously couldn't do any harm to me."

"Doesn't matter."

Neither of them spoke after that, because neither of the them had anything to say. Jenny couldn't understand why Gibbs had gotten so mad at his words, and in truth, he couldn't either.

Then Jenny stood up suddenly, and made her way over to him. Her steps were short and slow, because there was no need to rush them.

"Thank you Jethro,"

The next thing he was aware of was the soft skin of her lips being pressed to his cheek, and it sent shockwaves throughout his body. "You always were the one to get worked up when someone degraded me."

"I get worked up because you don't deserve it."

Her eyes fell to the floor, "That's a matter of opinion Jethro, I've made some choices that weren't so good. I might deserve it at times."

They both knew what choice in particular she was talking about.

"No," he said, "you don't."

Then it was her turn to feel his lips on her, accompanied by the rough hair of his moustache. Only, she wasn't feeling it on her cheek. She was feeling it on her own lips.

The shrill cry of his phone interrupted the almost to good to be true moment.

"Yeah, Gibbs...on my way."

He hung up without a goodbye. "That was Abby. She found something."

Jenny nodded, "Okay."

To her surprise, he kissed her again. Hard and quick.

"I'm not done yet."

With that, he walked out the door.

* * *

**I may have been gone for a while, but I'm sure the drill is still the same. Read and Review!**

**- Ali**


End file.
